


家国天下 丕司马

by inordia



Series: 家国天下（三国民国AU） [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 抗战, 民国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 抗战au的司马教授和曹公子
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Series: 家国天下（三国民国AU） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386100
Kudos: 5





	家国天下 丕司马

楔子  
一八八七年，随着改革开放的不断深化，人民生活水平的提高，“文化大革命”“抗日战争”等等早已成为活在老一辈人记忆里的故事，甚至教科书上的名词。在江苏南京的某栋小楼里，年近古稀的老人坐在向阳的书桌前，他凝视着自己颤微微的手，干枯的，蜡黄的，布满了斑点，只剩一张皮挂在赢弱的血肉之上似乎随时都会垮下。老了，终究是老了，透过手他看见压在书桌玻璃下的老照片，那时候的照片还是个稀罕物，照片上的组合却有些不同寻常，六位年轻人，或英俊或清秀或成熟或青涩，却不拘谨，笑得灿烂。当时还是笑着的，老人没注意到自己干涸了数年的眼睛竟有几分湿润，他们与那个时代同去了，而自己留到了现在，那些故事会随着时光被蒙上灰尘永远藏在时代的角落里吗，不该是这样的，他们当年，当年这个词总是伤感的，当年的光芒总该有几分照射到了现在。老人冲着屋里的妇人吩咐道：“练师啊，给我泡杯茶。”他摸出泛黄起卷的笔记本，他想写下来了，既然自己也时日不多，就让留到最后的人为那个时代做个总结吧。不，不是总结，只是他们的记忆的合集。

孙权提笔，想写上一个标题，却又停住了，哪里有什么是可以以寥寥几字概括那个时代呢。

一、浮生若梦，为欢几何

一九三九年春，重庆  
离这座中国腹地的山城称为这个东方大国的战时首都已经过去了一年有余，春季的雾为群山两江之中的城市提供了天然的屏障使敌军的飞机没有办法对其进行轰炸。就在这短暂的春季里，各大高校的内迁工作正在紧密进行中，贵州也好，云南也好，四川也好，这些西南偏远山区的破旧校舍里正在孕育着抗战的人才储备力量，为了表示对教育的重视，在这个物资紧缺经济脆弱的战时阶段，国民政府毅然投入了大量经费用于支持各大高校。而这日，在巴渝礼堂召开的座谈会就是各个校方与国民政府代表针对教育经费投入问题的磋商。

站在门口看着高校的教职员鱼贯入内，曹丕理了理身上有些起皱的西装，其实他并不是很清楚为什么自己也会是参会人员。他今年不过二十四，因为战争爆发而从美国留洋归来，因为父亲的缘故在国民政府外交部里混了一个差事，论资历、论学问、论职责都轮不上他。不过还好，这样的会议也不需要他发言，事实上他几乎没怎么注意他们都说了些什么，他更习惯去观察，沉默在春日的雾气里，每一句话都融了，只剩下一个个人像，他观察着每一位参会者，猜想着他们有过怎样的遭遇。曹丕骨子里带着他爹也拥有的文人气质。

“子桓，”待到上司，也算是忘年交，钟繇唤他表字他才意识到会议已经结束了，“子桓，你得空吗？”“得空，怎么？”曹丕收起公文包站起来，视线越过友人落在后面那位男人的身上。那人一袭青色布衫，几分飘逸的米白色围巾，个子相当高，又较瘦，一双眼眸墨色浓厚深不见底，眼角微微上翘却显得不妩媚，反而是儒雅中隐藏着一些一眼看不透的东西，后者也许只是自己的错觉，曹丕这样想着。“这位是国立复旦大学哲学系教授司马懿先生，司马仲达，也算是我的校友。”钟繇侧过身让两个人能好好地打量彼此，“仲达，这位是曹家二公子，曹丕曹子桓。”司马懿颔首：“二公子一表人材，不愧是南北二少之一，今日得见，荣幸至极。”这话，分明是赞扬，怎么有几分带刺呢。钟繇又道：“国立复旦大学现在校舍在北碚，前几日下雨，去北碚的路不是很好，加之各高校的教员还在重庆城有私下的活动，所以之前荀先生跟我打了招呼，这几日司马先生暂且住他那里，能劳烦子桓你送一送司马先生吗？”这人是怎样的一个人物，和钟繇是校友，就是说也是国立北京大学毕业的，这也罢了，竟然还能住进荀先生，荀令君，荀彧家中，这可是曹丕他爹曹大司令都没享受过的殊遇，曹丕愈发好奇了：“乐意效劳，司马先生这面请。”

虽说曹大司令没住进荀先生府上，但平日去得也勤，曹丕自然是轻车熟路。不像其他的公子哥，有车还得配司机，在美国留洋时曹丕就喜欢自己开车，他一面开车一面偷瞄着司马懿，那人唇角似乎一直带着若有若无的笑。曹丕不敢堂堂正正地看司马懿，他若是这么做了，司马懿再跟陈群一样在荀令君面前治他的罪可就惨了，所以他只能看路，看街道上从东部涌向重庆的逃难的人们，在还没换下的脏兮兮的冬衣里，迷茫惊慌的表情，或是如同死尸一般的漠然。一小队士兵过去了，脸上洋溢着骄傲，似乎那军装就是他们昂起头的资本，被光鲜的征兵广告也好，让人热血沸腾的口号也好，忽悠进了军队的士兵，对于荣耀的渴望是如此赤裸。曹丕轻声念道：“我可没见到什么神圣的东西，光荣的东西也没有什么光荣，至于牺牲，那就是Chicago的屠宰场，不同的是肉拿来埋掉罢了。”他念得很轻，也很慢，像预言或是葬礼上的致辞。司马懿看了他一眼：“《A Farewell to Arms》，海明威。”曹丕一挑眉，脸上有点挂不住，他没想到司马懿竟然知道，毕竟中国文人似乎对同时代的美国文学界的领军人物不怎么感兴趣。司马懿没有给出一个回答，因为曹丕也没有问出问题。一直到荀令君的府门口，曹丕绅士地为司马懿拉开车门，在擦肩而过时司马懿停下来道：“素闻二公子喜好文学，但信错了文字就如交友不慎，若是没有这些兵，这些屠宰场的肉，二公子以为自己能活着站在这里吗？”言毕，他迈开步子，继而又停住，转身微微颔首道：“今日多谢二公子载我的这一程，就此别过。”接着，司马懿没有在因他一席话而意僵在了原地的曹丕，兀自走开了

那个春天的雾气逐渐消散了，连同那日司马懿对曹丕的一席话。那些话很有道理，但很有道理不等于他得接受，不同的是，司马懿是个人物，那么他就该去结交这个人物，这一点他很擅长。忙碌的，重复的，机械的工作没给他多余的时间去北碚，而他所加入的诗社要为购买飞机而募捐。在这个非常时刻，曹丕和所有知识分子一样恨不得自己冲上前线去，但说到捐钱，不是每个富家少爷都能挥金如土，何况曹家不能算富裕，当年军费紧缺他爹还曾经盗墓来换取买弹药的钱。

曹二少爷坐在房内扫视着自己的家当，难不成卖了他的诗稿？这年头谁还会买诗稿。诗稿……他触电般突然从椅子上跳起来在箱子里翻找出一叠羊皮纸，这羊皮纸上的诗虽是他自己的，但纸是在美利坚留学时从一个没落贵族同学手里买的，据说是真古董。他庆祝似的挥舞着手中的羊皮纸，冲下楼穿上外套匆匆忙忙去找吴质。吴质何许人也？曹丕在诗社认识的朋友，出什么事情找他就对了。吴质答应得很爽快，只是把羊皮纸上的字抹掉再伪点什么上去，中世纪就有的技术自然没问题。没过几天，曹丕拿着吴质伪好的羊皮纸往朝天门走去，在这里卖古董的人很多，特别是逃难来到重庆的人，大多希望变卖古董换取在这个物价比天高的战争年代吃得起一口饭的钱，卖的人多买的人却少，有钱的宁愿把钱换成金银，起码不会受通货膨胀影响。

朝天门就像一个巨大的集市，混杂着无数绝望和希望，曹丕正愁上哪儿找一家店做买家，一转身在熙熙攘攘的灰色棉袍长衫中眼尖地捕捉到一个与四周市侩气息格格不入的身影，他从人群里挤过去拍了拍那人的肩：“司马先生，太巧了，在这儿遇见您。”司马懿转过头有些惊讶：“二公子，别来无恙。您来这里做什么？”曹丕扬了扬手中的羊皮纸：“这不给飞机捐金么，我也没法子了，就看看这里能不能找到古董的买家，司马先生呢？”司马懿道：“来给学生们找点课本，搬迁之时不少书籍不幸遗失，也不知这里有没有。”他顿了顿，目光扫过羊皮纸上那些曹丕自己也看不懂的符号公式：“Archimedes的Στοιχεῖα？这是什么时候的抄本？”曹丕被那一串英文加希腊文绕晕了，他心想，我一个学文学的怎么会知道这些，你一个教哲学的又怎么该知道这些，但还是老老实实按吴质给自己交代地回答：“是，公元十世纪左右的。先生真是博学，连这都知道。”司马懿淡淡道：“为人师表，总是该什么都懂一些的。丕公子可愿把这个转手给我？”面对熟人总是不好意思敲竹杠的，曹丕倒不觉得卖假货有什么不好，内容是假的，但这纸真真是古董。目送司马懿的身影消失在人群中，曹丕低头看着手心里的钱，但愿吴质伪的是天衣无缝吧。

重庆的夏天总是到得特别早，盘踞又特别长。换作平日，小市民们也只会抱怨一下炎热得无休止的天气，但在战争时期就很不利了。春季雾气的消散殆尽，将中华民国的战时首都暴露在日军虎视眈眈的投弹范围内。初到重庆没有多少时日的曹丕还不知道，这简直糟糕透了。

在那个年代稀奇得很的汽车在曹家公馆面前停下，过路人也就不再投去惊奇的目光，毕竟这里是曹司令家。但这次从汽车里下来的不是西装革履或者军装整齐的男人，车外人首先看见的是一双踩着镶着珠宝的高跟鞋的白皙的脚，和一只肤如凝脂冰肌玉骨的手。曹家的二公子站在车外扶住那位璨璨生辉的女人，弯腰吻了她的手背。已经有眼尖的人叫了起来：“哎呦，这不是演电影的大明星甄姬吗！”

“甄姊怎么提前回来了？”曹丕自然地接过甄姬的狐毛坎肩挂起来。  
“雾季巡演结束了，想着还是回来的好。”甄姬轻轻叹了口气，“子桓你是未看见，山里面的士兵和学生都太苦了。”

比起其他演电影的明星，甄姬心底里多了几分小女孩似的天真纯洁，这大概也是为什么她愿意去参加慰劳士兵激扬士气的雾季巡演。她当年只是一位卖花的姑娘，被袁绍家的二公子相中了送去演电影从此一炮而红，袁家覆灭后是曹家对她多有照顾，曹家的小辈更是把她当作亲姐姐般对待，外界传言有说是曹家兄弟跟她纠缠不清，更有说是曹操看上了她，还有说这位指不定就是曹家二公子内定的夫人呢。但曹丕明白得很，甄姬清白得很，和他们兄弟也最多不过亲情而已。只是这样还带着几分天真纯洁的姑娘在这乱世总让人既怜惜又无奈。甄姬提起山里的士兵和学校时，曹丕不知怎么地就想到了司马懿。国立复旦大学还不算偏僻艰苦，不过也肯定比不上他在重庆城的待遇。也不知吴质伪的古董有没有被司马懿看出端倪……

世事弄人，愈是想避免的事愈是容易发生，似乎老天爷就不知道“不”是个什么意思。没过几日，甄姬纤手捏着一封信敲开了曹丕书房的门：“子桓，有你的信。”曹丕有些迷糊，难不成是孙权？他的老同学最近有情人终成眷属，和永兴厂的陆老板卿卿我我恩恩爱爱，哪里还有时间给他写信？这一次他猜错了，写信的人是司马懿。

这封信不长，通篇除了寒暄只剩下一个信息，司马懿约曹丕有空在重庆城一聚。曹丕审视着这封信，企图从字里行间里找到不对劲。这封信本身就很不对劲。且不论司马懿怎么知道的曹家公馆地址，那位哲学系教授，就曹丕对他短短两次的了解而言，绝不是一个主动的人，起码在这种事上不会有如此举动。他不免在心底揣测起司马懿的意图来，往简单地来想，也许是那叠羊皮纸出了问题，往复杂地来想就难说了。暂且走一步看一步吧，曹丕安慰自己，区区一个政治系教授，出了怎样的事他也该是应付得来的。后来再看他此时的想法，实在是太小瞧了司马懿，可青年人最不缺乏的经历便是仗着自己的学历目中无人，吃了几次亏也渐渐会明白的。

初夏的重庆，温度已经渐渐攀高，雾是少了，太阳却依旧是瞧不见的。长江边有不少茶馆，开在吊脚楼里，上那里喝茶的外地客人从不敢往下看，因为往下是陡坡，再往下是滔滔长江。茶馆里混合着烟味、汗味和上了年纪的建筑才有的腐朽气味，偏偏没什么茶香，古旧的桌子板凳都呈现出脏兮兮的颜色。换作平时，曹丕是绝不会来下半城的茶馆喝索然无味的茶，但司马懿显得很自在。好强如曹丕，强压着让自己的不适注视着面前喝茶的人。司马懿掏出那叠包好的羊皮纸往桌面上一放，推到曹丕手边，他狐疑地打开了，只见那些陌生的拉丁文中掺杂进了另一种字迹，只有仔细查看才能辨认出来。这种字迹，他几乎不需要思考就能确定其中的内容，因为太熟悉了，那就是他的字迹。

秋风萧瑟天气凉，草木摇落露为霜。

这是他在康奈尔时写过的诗，然而只是前两句。身为作者，他当然清楚下文，一个大男人写怨妇诗似乎是有些不伦不类，可写自己所爱的也没什么错，这是文学的自觉。只是如果看到的人是孙权，曹丕会毫不在意，但看到的人是司马懿，这就很糟糕了。曹丕是一个记仇的人，司马懿初见时说的那句话和隐于其中的轻蔑，他可不会那么快就忘掉。本来用赝品骗过司马懿也算一场胜利，可这下他却再一次失了面子，心底自然不舒服。司马懿若是就事论事，最多不过把钱尽数还给他，但若是抓住了这个把柄，捅到他父亲那里去，曹丕的日子就不会好过了。青少年人之叛逆，必然是尽量躲着父母，哪怕他们嘴上说着的是自我解放，却也不愿意和父母亲翻脸。

司马懿又一次把似笑非笑的目光搁在窘迫的曹二公子身上，到底是嫩了一截的年轻人讪笑着道：“此事的确是我不对，当时捐金催得太急，虽然这羊皮纸上的内容是真的，纸也是古董，却怎么也不该敲司马先生竹杠。望先生海涵，我即日便把钱退给先生，这些羊皮纸就当送给先生了。”这一招着实不简单，曹丕只字不提他是卖了假货，更不这诗是怎么回事，又点明纸是古董，内容是真的，意下不过是说你司马懿买去当教材并不受到这两句诗的影响。司马懿摇了摇头，复又拿出一封信来递给曹丕，这才缓缓道：“买公子的书的钱，是我自己出的，公子出此下策也是一片好心。现在就当是我把钱捐了，这事无需再提。今日求见公子，是有另一要事。”他示意曹丕打开那封信，曹丕虽猜不透他葫芦里卖的什么药，还是照做了。

半晌，曹丕重新放下信，只觉着心脏撞得胸腔生痛，说不清是激动还是惊讶。他英眉一挑：“聘请我去国立复旦大学当英文讲师？这是几个意思，堂堂国立复旦大学总不会缺英文讲师吧，司马先生明明清楚我在国民政府任职，这不是为难我和我父亲么。现在留洋归来的人如此之多，又何必找上我。”言下拒绝之意相当明显了，似乎全在司马懿的预料之中，他没有显示出一丝毫的失望，反而是放下茶杯大有辩论一番的意思。曹丕没想到，这一辩就是一下午。

何以救国？这是一个自清末到当下仍然困扰着四万万中国人的问题，一个不能得到正确答案却必然有答案的问题。曹丕本想以“教书不能救国”来拒绝国立复旦大学的邀请，他没想到司马懿的态度如此强硬，从历朝历代改革或是革命先驱者中都一定有起决定作用的知识分子谈到救亡图存的道路探索只能寄希望于在先进教育中去除了中华民族劣根性的知识分子，就差没说知识分子翻手为云覆手为雨主宰万千了。又说而培养知识分子靠的正是教育，目前的中国很有西化的必要，这也是为什么英文讲师非常重要，所以国立复旦大学才特意希望能聘请毕业于康奈尔大学文学院、主修英美文学辅修哲学的曹二公子来担此重任，只需讲几次课点拨点拨学生即可云云。曹丕当真是有些被吓到了，忍不住重现审视了司马懿一番。在他原本的猜想里司马懿看上去并不是一个热衷于教育事业的人，甚至该对年轻学生幼稚而激进的想法有几分蔑视。而作为一个知识分子，曹丕总还是有些文人的书生意气，司马懿又似笑非笑地盯着他，仿佛在说，承认吧，你自己也相信唯有教育和知识才能救国。

直到回国之前曹丕都坚定不移地相信着，新一代的学生才是拯救这个国家的中坚力量，正如司马懿所说，新时代的知识分子代表了社会前进的方向。然而回国之后他才意识到，中国的病症之重绝不是学生党和知识分子能轻易解决了，这部分少数人的力量太弱小也太天真，他们如何能去解决？他们甚至触碰不到权力的最中心！因为父亲的原因而有幸了解到这样的权力的曹丕，曾经坚信不疑的理想受到的打击恐怕比任何一个抱有同样想法的爱国学生更严重。他开始认为，这样的病已经盘旋在中国的灵魂里数千年了，只要中国人是中国人，就绝无可能在一朝一夕间改变病根。所以他选择做一个顶着曹二公子名号的政府小职员，熬到一天他会接过父亲的担子，只有那时才有机会力挽狂澜。然而来不及了，一度偏激的曹丕认为，当倭寇的尖刀抵住咽喉，这个时候还谈教育甚至有些空谈误国了！

原本死寂却根深蒂固的信仰这时候被对手激得喷涌而出，以及他对学习和教育的热爱，因为赶着回国而没能完成硕士学位的攻读也许是迄今为止他最惋惜的事情，曹丕感觉他又回到了当初高谈国是的时候，只是这次是被迫甚至不愿去承认的，司马懿再一次将了他一军。正如每个个体都是矛盾的集合体，他也是矛盾的，一方面他希望去实现自己当年关于救亡图存的抱负，另一方面他不愿意承认自己之前的狡辩。他只能推说要请示父亲，而父亲，如果他的预测不出错，一定会拒绝。哪里有把自己培养的接班人送到大学象牙塔里去的道理？这样一来他的进退维谷就将被不可抵抗的外力影响。

当他说出这样的推辞时，司马懿并没有有任何表示，曹丕不禁好奇，费了这么多口舌，难道在最后司马懿就这样坦然接受了等于拒绝的结果？然而他没有去问，他还沉浸在年轻人可怜的自尊被老狐狸算计的恼怒和尴尬中，此刻只想赶紧离开。

作为国民政府的高官，曹操自然很忙，实际上此时他本该在前线，战况始终僵持不下，而国共斗争愈发激烈，以至于曹操不得不暂时赶回重庆在大后方争取稳住局势。回到家，曹丕才意识他是多么不该拿这样的小事去打扰父亲，父亲此时操劳的都是军国大事，相比起来他的烦恼不过是沧海一粟。他站在父亲的书房外迟迟没有敲门，曹操的警卫员典韦本想帮二公子通报一声，却被他阻止了，直到甄姬为曹操送茶来，远远地望着在走廊上傻站着的曹丕嫣然一笑，她把茶端进去后才走到曹丕身边轻声道：“司令叫你进去呢。”

曹家公馆的书房其实常年没有人，内迁之后曹操就少有归家的时候，曹丕此刻站在父亲的书桌前，都不知手脚该怎么摆。青年在外无论多飞扬跋扈，回到家对父亲的敬畏感并不会随年龄增长而减少。曹操头也没抬，也没说话，目光仍然快速在电报上移动，就像自己书桌前谁也没有一样，曹丕只好硬着头皮开口了：“父亲，国立复旦大学聘我去做英文讲师。”他恭谨地将信函放到书桌边缘，尤其害怕多占了一丁点地方。曹操从信封里抽出信纸，他没有问为什么国立复旦大学会知道曹丕、会专门聘他，也许是因为他知道其中的原因，更可能是他不关心。

“国立复旦大学哲学系是不是有个教授叫司马懿？”曹丕听见他父亲问。如同被一桶冷水从头浇到脚，曹丕僵在了原地，此刻他的鞋尖忽然对他产生了不可抵抗的吸引力以至于他不能对上父亲抬起的目光。难道父亲已经知道了自己的“劣迹”？曹丕动了动嘴唇却没发出任何声音，最后他意识到在曹操面前最好的回话方式就是如实回答：“是。”曹操也没接着问曹丕如何知道的，或者他认为这都不知道就不配做他的儿子了，他仿佛是在对自己低语：“文若推荐过这个人，可他却不愿意来国民政府做事……”曹丕不敢遗漏父亲说的任何一个字，但他琢磨不透此刻父亲为何突然说起这个，只希望父亲别起疑认为司马懿是共产党的人，免得又把他拖下水。

“去吧。”曹操突然道，就像同意了午饭吃什么这样的小事一样，吓得曹丕一时间没反应过来父亲是同意了自己去国立复旦大学任教的事情。父亲同意了？曹丕条件反射般想问为什么，父亲怎么也不该同意这桩事情，可他没有，除了年幼时，他很少面对曹操问出为什么。曹操接着说：“国民政府的职可以挂着，挂一个驻国立复旦大学的党代表，在那边多关注有才的学生，还有那个司马懿。”  
话说到这份上，曹丕立刻明白了复旦和父亲双方的用意。虽然明面上他不过是国民政府的小职员，但谁都知道曹二公子背后就是他爹曹司令。即使他只是去复旦讲几节课，在外人看来也意味着国民党在复旦的党代表就是他，可他若没想到这一层自然是不会在党务上有所作为，复旦也可以逃过党的渗透。而父亲，显然比他老谋深算太多，既然复旦想这么干，不如就让他们这么干，把曹丕党代表的身份摆到明面上会迫使这位本来没什么企图的公子哥做出点事情来满足父亲的期望，无论如何复旦打的小算盘就没那么容易实现了。而司马懿，曹操明显是有意招揽这样的人才，他自己不好出面，但曹丕去就是自然而然毫不突兀的事情了。

理清了事情的脉络后，曹丕终于从青年固有的骄傲中清醒了一些，从头到尾他都只是夹在复旦和父亲之间，或者说教育界和政府之间的一个任人摆布的小角色而已。这也难怪司马懿一副胸有成竹的样子，曹操根本不会拒绝，只是党的渗透对他而言也毫无关系吗？建立在短短几次会面基础上对司马懿的印象告诉曹丕，这个人绝不安心于区区一个教授，也对当今政府有诸多不满。所以他是一个愤世嫉俗者吗？一个绝对的怀疑论者吗？一个消极的理想主义者吗？贴标签看上去是一件如此困难的事，曹丕决定先放一放，无论司马懿属于哪一种类别，他首先是司马懿这个个体。

黄桷兰开了，栀子花也开了，初夏浮躁的空气里飘散着甜而不腻的花香，重庆城里却没有人有心情停下脚步去欣赏，每日都有不计其数的人涌进重庆城，曹丕却反其道而行之，一脚踏入了国立复旦大学的空气里，在象牙塔中几乎寻不着战时的硝烟味，只剩下盘旋的花香，让人不禁感慨五月的美好和短暂。此次赴职他只带了两个皮箱，还是当年去美利坚留学时用的箱子，装的都是换洗衣服和平日看的书，恍惚间他又回到了在康奈尔求学的日子，康村校园里的少男少女臂弯里抱着厚厚的书，侧头与同伴谈笑风生，和此时他面前走过的棉布衣裳泛旧却整洁的姑娘小伙们没有什么区别。他甚至有些想在复旦完成他在美利坚没来得及取得的硕士学位了。

虽然给的正式职务是党代表，曹丕还是得履行诺言去讲英文课，他当年在康奈尔他和美国前总统谈笑风生，可求学十几年他还从来没站在讲台上正儿八经授过课，如果假装不紧张是不诚实的，不过经验的空白还不是最让他担心的一点。在康奈尔，他曾去旁听过教育学的课，课后与教授交谈时，教授提到以他对中国当代大学教育粗浅的了解来看，中国在高等教育上还有很长的路要走。作为中国人，曹丕自然是明白的，不仅仅是要加大对教育的投入，更是要摈弃落后却根深蒂固的教育理念。他不知道复旦的学生们，尽管是在西式教育中成长起来的，能否接受他自己摸索出的方法和他所坚持的理念。

直到真正走进教室的那一刻，曹丕终于镇定下来，因为透过教室后门的窗户，他捕捉到了一个熟悉的脑袋，这让他重重撞击着肋骨的心脏稍微安分了些。哲学系的司马教授为什么偷偷摸摸地来听英文课？曹丕甚至没发现他自己嘴角挂着的笑意，他无意去深究其中的原因，司马懿在那里就很令他满足了。像一个孩子着急地想炫耀自己一样，面前正襟危坐的学生都已不是他关注的对象，他急切地想让司马懿了解自己这个曹二公子也并非不学无术的二世祖，不仅仅是出于年轻人的争强好胜，还掺杂着渴望得到更多关注的孩童心性。

“英文，是一门语言。语言的用处即是交流的工具。学习英语是为了让中国更好地与世界交流，从而更好地发展。回望历史，不难发现那些被翻译成中文的西方著作对中国产生了多么重要的影响，翻译是对原作的再创作，是一门艺术，要去体会并保留原作中的美，在座的诸君若希望达到前人的高度需要多下功夫，而非单纯地认为能读懂就是圆满了。”

数十双眼睛目不转睛地盯着他，曹丕的目光再一次向窗户飘去，如愿以偿地看见了司马懿，他内心急躁的空白因司马懿的存在所充实，这给了他继续下去的信号，于是他接着讲：

“很多人认为，翻译西方著作为的就是全盘西化，在这个过程中中国原本的文学和文化应该被抛弃。但不得不指出的一点是，诸君将要开蒙的是在愚昧中沉寂了数千年的国人，而他们所能接受的只有中国原本的东西，如何采用他们能接受的语言去启发他们灵魂中固有的智慧是译者，即诸君，需要衡量的东西。”

“举个例子，”曹丕顿了顿，他原本准备好的关于政治和哲学的例子此刻都被一个高明的小偷从他的大脑里盗走了，他又一次快速地瞥了司马懿一眼，“比如雪莱夫人的这一句，“Love me little,love me long.”，该如何翻译？”

没有人回答，学生们面面相觑，也许是没想到老师直接给出了一句诗。过了半晌才有人试探着回答：“细水长流地爱我？”曹丕点点头：“还不够好。不要看轻中国的文学，因为曾经有人是这样翻译的，两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。”教室里传来一阵恍然大悟的吸气声。

他人生中第一次授课在一片称赞声中圆满结束，曹丕却无心去领会喜悦，他冲出了教室，幸运地是在拐角处赶上了正打算离开的司马懿。

“真巧，司马教授也在。”他的语气里带着无需掩饰的骄傲和炫耀。

“路过而已，二公子不愧是康奈尔的高材生，“两情若是久长时,又岂在朝朝暮暮”，连讲课也如此在行。”司马懿以不含任何祝贺的语气回道。路过还能记住他课上最早举的例子？曹丕在心底嗤笑一声，你当然是最知道我的文学才华了，连“贱妾茕茕守空房”的诗句也被这人看过了，他在司马懿面前的脸皮反而厚了不少。

“讲课这等事还是不敢在先生面前班门弄斧，还要请先生多多指教。”表面上诚恳的样子不难做出来，此刻的曹丕和那位南北二少中浪上了天的曹二公子简直不像一个人，“我和先生既算同僚也算师生，先生不如直接喊我表字？”

“这还是不敢逾礼，我还有课，先失陪了。”司马懿转身离开，留下曹丕站在原地眨了眨眼睛，喊他一声子桓又算逾了个什么礼呢？

党务工作不好做，这点在到复旦之前曹丕就想到了，他压根也没想去得罪和他前几年心性一样的大学生们，可他总店做些什么才能对得起父亲。于是曹二公子开始了在复旦的招揽人才之路，主要对象是司马懿，可惜并不是很顺利。司马懿用尽一切办法不和曹丕扯上关系，无奈曹丕坚持不懈，在任何能堵住司马懿的地方抓住机会拉近关系，以至于到后来曹丕已经出入司马懿的宿舍如出入自己家一般。

复旦的教授们，因为是内迁到的重庆，没有成家的大多都住在职工宿舍里。司马懿的宿舍相当简朴，不过几口箱子、一张桌子、收得整整齐齐的书和学生作业，连个立柜都没有，更没有多余的装饰。但在多次对方非自愿的谈话下，曹丕挖掘出司马懿表面上那样一个不近人情的冰冷形象下埋藏着被调低了音量的情感。比如看上去宿舍只有必需品的司马教授的金怀表盖里有一张全家福：相貌平平笑意盈盈的妇人，眉目俊朗不苟言笑的孩子和尚且年幼眉欢眼笑的孩子，抿着唇浅浅笑着的司马懿。  
询问私事的确不是什么礼貌的行为，可不能谈论政治就没剩下多少选项，何况，以他写过的所有诗起誓，曹丕真没想到司马懿竟然有过如此曲折的爱情故事。司马懿的前妻是他的家庭很早就已给他定下亲的旧社会女子，但不同于通常印象中裹着小脚的软弱妇人，张春华是一个极其聪慧、行事刚毅、性格坚强的女子，哪怕深知自己的丈夫并不爱自己，也做好了一个妻子应该做的一切事情，司马懿常常认为如果张春华是一个独立的人甚至可以取得比他更厉害成就，这也许就是他们最终离婚的原因。正如司马懿所预料，离婚之后张春华经营起了自己的服装公司，靠着自己的才华和手段，带着两个儿子，司马师和司马昭，日子过得比司马懿这个大学教授还要舒坦。

曹丕不知道司马懿是抱着怎样的心情告诉了他这个故事，他和张春华果然更适合是盟友而非夫妻吧？也是从那个故事开始，曹丕开始了解仅作为个人的司马懿。

炎炎夏日毫无预兆地从天空俯冲而下向大地发起了最致命的攻击，长江水位在上涨，但农田却在开裂。山城的夏天能热死人，字面意思不加夸张地。比日军的燃烧弹弱不了多少的气温并没能让人民退却，国立复旦大学建立了暑假特别学习班，帮助因内迁而缺课的学生更好适应大学。曹丕作为党代表本是可以回城里去的，不过相比起城里闷得喘不过气的热，他宁愿选择北碚偶有凉风的热。

与糟糕的住宿条件对抗不是件容易事。曹二公子在南山上的公馆里过的日子虽不算锦衣玉食，好歹夏天也有冰块来冰葡萄，而在北碚只能有溪水来冰葡萄。几十个人挤在教室里已是能承受的极限，但宿舍更糟糕，就算把房门和窗户统统打开也如蒸笼一般让人热得想把仅剩的一张皮扒掉。

就算气温能摧毁一切，曹丕依然坚持进行司马懿的党政教导工作，尽管看上去没起到多大作用。不过他的契而不舍给他带来了一点好处，比如他能官大一级压死人地指使司马懿帮他做点事，擦凉席什么的。这感觉不错，太阳落下去的时候他们就将凉席，或者叫麻将席更恰当一些，搬到室外的阴凉处来，用井水一遍又一遍将凉席打湿，等到水渍蒸发殆尽再重复之前的过程，只有这样才能在真正入夜时让人勉强入眠。曹丕坐在树下，手里抱着个冰着葡萄的搪瓷碗，越过翻腾的热浪，他看着司马懿，一个哲学系教授，折腾着他们俩的凉席。这对他来说很新鲜，他没怎么用过搪瓷碗，也没亲手为凉席降过温，但看着司马懿在不远处忙活总为他带来微妙的成就感。如果是已婚的教授就由他们的妻子或女仆来完成这项工作，可惜现在他们俩只是一个离过婚的男人和一个没结婚的男人，听上去真是令人悲伤，不是吗？

哲学系教授肯定不愿意为他做这样的事，曹丕挑了颗葡萄吃掉，但他自己更不愿意做这样的事。事实上他也非常友善地将葡萄分了一部分给司马懿作为回报，要知道这对曹二公子来说可是一笔不小的牺牲。司马懿擦完了最后一遍凉席，习以为常地走到曹丕身边从搪瓷碗里选了颗看上去很不错的葡萄，为自己要点报酬并没有错。

“明日的游泳活动先生有兴趣吗？”曹丕凝视着在阳光下折射出奇异色彩的葡萄上的水珠，漫不经心地问。

“我看不出在国难之际还有什么娱乐的必要。”司马懿冷冰冰地回答，这语气也许能帮曹丕降降温。  
“先生此言差矣，这是强身健体的事，是为将来上战场打下基础，身体是革命的本钱。”曹丕不以为然地回答。

“想不到国｜民｜党的党代表也会引用共｜产｜党｜领｜导｜人的话，但恐怕我们俩应该是不会有上战场的一天。”司马懿讥讽地笑了。

“那可说不准，”曹丕摇了摇头，“当然，不会轮到你，一个国家最悲哀的事即是让诗人与哲学家上战场。我就难说了，如果前线刚好需要镇得住场子的指挥官，或者派系斗争需要我做点牺牲……”他无所谓地耸了耸肩，作为曹操的儿子，他从一出生就该有这个觉悟，不是谁都想随时做好死亡的觉悟的，但如果真的发生了，他只能试着接受一切。

“曹二公子，”司马懿打断了他的胡思乱想，“我不算一个哲学家，前线也不会想要一个修文学的指挥官，何况他基本镇不住场子。”

曹丕难得地笑起来：“你是在拐弯抹角地安慰我吗？”

他们俩都缺席了第二日的游泳活动，出于种种原因，比如曹丕不认为在小河沟里摸鱼是个好主意。他们的日常依然有条不紊地进行着，教书和党政工作，偶尔过于宁静会让曹丕几乎忘记了这是在战争时期，他每个月去城里一趟，买些东西，处理些事情，见些人，安慰失去父亲的笔友，再回北碚来，仿佛那个纸醉金迷的世界里的曹二公子从来没有存在过。生活很愉快，但有些过于容易理解、过于寻常了。

这个理由并不能解释为什么在民国二十八年尾巴的寒风里，曹丕正陪着司马懿在朝天门鱼龙混杂的批发市场里瞎晃悠。

这得从几天前说起，感谢新历，他们在元旦有假期。重庆的冬天没有比折磨人的夏天好到哪里去，不同于北方单纯的冷，长江流域总是被一片湿乎乎的冷气团的包裹住，游动的湿气拷问着脆弱的关节。司马懿年轻的时候腿受过伤，经这寒冬一冻疼得更是厉害，上课站着都难受。曹丕主动提出带他去趟城里寻一味良药，司马懿本是不信的，奈不住曹二公子的威逼利诱，只得同意了元旦的意外之旅。到了城里他才提出要抽空去给儿子们选新年礼物，曹丕的不解只能埋在心底，有家庭的人真是好玩，明明离婚了还考虑那么多。

这就是为什么曹丕会艰难地挤在一堆发霉的棉衣里和司马懿一起选礼物，说真的，朝天门？曹丕的确去过那里，但如果要选礼物，他还是建议去周大老板的铺子，也不知道铺子有没有因为周大老板上前线去了而关门，他看上那里的一套银饰很久了，他本想买下来给甄姬做生日礼物，但每次回城里都没时间。曹丕的目光死死黏在司马懿身上，这只是一种保护措施，谁都不想一眨眼就找不到同伴。司马懿很明智地没有找曹丕询问意见，他对不满十岁的男孩子喜欢什么一无所知。所以结果是，在天色从浅灰色染成深灰色时，司马懿抱着两本书结束了瞎晃悠。

冬日的天黑得早，在雾气的笼罩下一层又一层的黑漆被浇在天空的表面，也许刷漆人是个不熟练的新手，因为偶尔会有零星的漆点落下来，于是桌子啊条凳啊都变成了黑色，但这漆又逐渐变得斑驳脱落，最后定格在一种令人惋惜的破败，这样无处不在的破败，是曹丕和司马懿此刻身处的火锅馆的桌椅，也是硕大的华夏土地。

在他们结束了瞎逛已是天色将晚，曹丕提议去吃饭，在吃饭的事情上司马懿是没有发言权的，所以远近闻名的美食家曹二公子带着司马教授沿着山城阡陌纵横的阶梯上窜下跳，在经过了第三段下坡、第五段上坡、第四次右拐、第二次左拐后，他们总算踩着潮湿的青苔走到了朝天门码头边一个不起眼的小馆子前，曹丕看着因为“长途跋涉”而有几分狼狈的司马懿简直想要笑出声来，但愿哲学系教授不会以为他是在故意乱带路。这不能怪他，谁叫重庆的路就是这样，而火锅这种不入流的美食只能在这样的地方才吃得到正宗好店。

进店后，曹丕轻车熟路地点了好几样菜，大概是本就兴致不高，司马懿也就随着他去了。吴质带曹丕来过这家店，口碑相当好，据说袍哥老大吕子健都是这里的常客，就是店破旧了点，甚至不能叫个店，只是个破棚。对于热爱美食的人，酒香不怕巷子深；但说实话，普通百姓也的确注意不到深巷的好酒。冷风扯紧了往棚子里灌，桌上的锅底烧得直冒泡，火红的辣椒盖在锅底上随着沸腾的气泡而起起伏伏，这时候该再来点小酒，全天下就没有能相比的好事了。司马懿一定很难理解，为什么一个在吊脚楼茶楼里会浑身不舒服的少爷又对破棚子里的火锅如此宽容，他选择了直白地问出来：  
“你之前那样瞧不起下半城的茶馆，怎么这次又喜欢在这种地方吃饭了？”

“先生就认定了我是锦衣玉食的公子哥？”曹丕笑起来反问道，还没等司马懿回答，他又自顾自地接了下去，“那先生一定不相信我也过过苦日子了。在我小时候，父亲还没发迹的时候，我们又怎么没过过苦日子？北方冬天冷，我们有炉子也没钱烧煤，我和子脩哥就一起挤在榻上，有次父亲的仇家寻来了，子脩哥把我藏在破棉衣下只身说退了那群人，那时我就想成为子脩哥那样的人，可我差得太远，如果说我还有什么可赞许的地方，大概是顽强，就像父亲一样。我抓住一切机会享乐，又能在一切苦难中存活。但我仍然想成为子脩哥那样纯粹而耀眼的人。”

他意味深长地望向司马懿，仿佛在说你我都是一类人，既不纯粹也不耀眼，只是懂得活下去。

大铁锅架在灶上散发着热气，毛肚、鸭肠、黄喉、老肉片轮番上阵，血旺、脑花也来凑热闹，香气乘北风而起不知飘了多远，也许会顺江而下到武汉，让日本人也垂涎三尺。他们打了二两白酒，就着火锅慢慢吃，曹丕发表了一场“论葡萄酒和白酒哪个才更配火锅”的学术性长篇大论，他们又从酒聊到文化，聊到中国的文化，衰败的、无可取的、腐朽到骨子里的文化。曹丕闷头夹起烫好的毛肚，煮得恰到好处的毛肚虽其貌不扬，一口咬下去却是混着鲜味的火锅味，好吃得没话说，他努力咽下有些烫的毛肚：“先生，您看，我们引经据典地谈论文化，我们读过多少本国人的、外国人的社论，我们看过多少研究报告，但学者们总是忘记他们所生活的、经历的一切也就是文化。火锅，中国文化；筷子，中国文化；在饭桌子上敞开了来谈，中国文化。”

“我明白你的意思。”司马懿接道，“是否该全面否认一个民族的全部文化？这很难下定论，但当下唯一知道的是，当附着在华美木雕上的污垢过于顽固无法单独洗净，而木雕本身已经腐烂，不得不把木雕整个去除再重新雕刻。”

“冲先生这句话，我敬你。”曹丕举杯一饮而尽，手腕一翻露出杯底，但他心底可明朗得很，“当下唯一知道的是”，司马懿这老狐狸从来小心翼翼地不把自己的政治思想暴露出来，倒有几分不争主义了，“既然我们有这样的文化，那么先生可否在饭桌这个诚实的地方告诉我，你为何不愿意去国民政府任职？”

司马懿的脸色顿时冷了下来，一时隔着翻腾而起的雾气谁也没说话。曹丕低着头盯着筷子尖在香油里戳来戳去，他知道这是操之过急了，但他没剩多少时间。父亲那边来过消息，开了春他就会离开复旦回到国民政府去，这段时间他的党务工作干得不错，为国民政府揽了不少人才，可惜司马懿这块硬骨头却啃不下来，再多呆一些时日也没意义了。care kills a cat，若这个问题搞不清楚，他无法继续前行。这不是一个个案，在司马懿背后是众多有才之士拒绝向国民政府效力。战争年代！他以为一场战争能让中国人团结起来，一致对外，不过看来中国人更喜欢窝里斗。

“曹公子。”司马懿缓缓开口了，像是能看透对面的青年的全部想法，“你该学过马克思，上层建筑要适应经济基础，正如政府和人才也要相互适应，可惜我才疏学浅，不适应国民政府。”

曹丕在心底冷笑一声，这老狐狸的话都得反着理解：“我却觉得人才是基础，政府是上层建筑，只有人才聚合在一起才能改变上层建筑使之适应社会。不晓得先生赞不赞同？”

司马懿勾起一个不置可否的笑容没有作答，反倒是埋头吃起了菜，曹丕早已习惯了这样的自讨没趣，他只是想知道真实的司马懿，因为这个过程和隐藏的真相实在太有趣。

等他们吃完菜，天早已黑透了。冬日重庆的夜是没有指望能看见星星的，只有萧索的江风吹散了那二两白酒发出来的热。依旧是曹丕带路，司马懿跟着他，缓步往着城里走去，曹丕说今晚就不回北碚了，回南山的公馆太远，不如就在吴质家去将就一晚。街灯投射出昏暗的光，只能照亮一小段路，人类的智慧也只能照亮一小段路，这对一个哲学系教授来说是再明白不过的道理了。

“今日是十二月三十一号了。”曹丕忽然转过身对着司马懿说，他满意地欣赏着司马懿愣了一瞬间的迷茫和惊讶，“我们谈论文化，文化却还是太难改变。中国人不会忘记春节，却一时半会儿也记不得西洋历的新年。”司马懿张了张嘴似乎想说什么，最后又选择了沉默。曹丕笑起来：“看来你的西洋历新年不得不和我一起过了，司马先生。”


End file.
